Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary wing unmanned aerial vehicle and pneumatic launcher system and a method using the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Unmanned aerial vehicles are gaining popularity and finding their way in surveillance, aero photography, and recreation. Wider adoption of unmanned aerial vehicles for such tasks depends upon many factors. Among them are ease and speed of deployment.
The most common rotary wing unmanned aerial vehicles usually demand a stable surface or platform for safe launch because they ascend to mission altitude in relative slow speed. Moreover, launching of a fleet of unmanned aerial vehicles is cumbersome.
There is a need to provide a safe, convenient and fast way to launch rotary wing unmanned aerial vehicles.